National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) provides a biannual workshop focused on grant writing to improve the outcomes of the grant submissions from diversity investigators. The goal of this session is to share with early stage investigators best practices and strategies for NIH grant development. The workshop supports the NIH mission by enabling promising diverse postdoctoral, junior and mid-career faculty to finalize a highly competitive proposal to the NIH for neuroscience research (e.g. R01, R21, R15, etc.) or Career Development Award (K) by the end of the workshop. This effort is part of the NINDS mission and commitment to the development of a biomedical research workforce that is representative of the diversity in American society. It is also an intervention designed to address lower success rate of NIH awards in particular minority groups [based on the findings in D. K. Ginther et al. Science 333, 1015?1019 (2011)]. NINDS seeks to promote diversity in all of its training and research programs and to increase the participation of underrepresented groups.